


Seek

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Hallway, Dark Italy, Dark North Italy, Dark!Italy, Hide and Seek, Victim Germany, seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Relationships: North Italy & Germany
Kudos: 2





	Seek

The corridors creaked as a maniacal, glowing, ominous face peeked from around the corner of one of them.

“I am the shadows, and I am awake... I see your movements... Ludwig.”

“Remember what Russia said that one time... about how he’d love to see the Baltics dead? I’m just the same with you, dear Germany; the thought of your dead body thrills me.”

He skipped down the tenebrous hallways, his shining eyes lighting the way better than a flashlight could. 

“Ve, where are you Germany?~”

His neck cracked as he whipped around another of the imposing triangles of mahogany wood.

The core of his body gleamed with bloodlust. It sagged off of the frame of his body, melting into the floor, seeping into the atmosphere.

“Germany, I only want to see you dead, ve!~ Why are you scared? Don’t you see how delightful it will be to watch the blood run out of your body? You’ll get to prove yourself to the world as you’ve secretly longed for... after all, I’m certain that’s why you instigated those wars. Ve, come here, Ludwig!~”


End file.
